This invention relates to an improved absorbent article. More particularly, it relates to an improved breathable sanitary napkin utilizing cotton absorbent layers for absorbing fluids during the female menstrual cycle.
Many of the prior art napkins include a thin plastic sheet on the bottom as a final barrier to prevent fluids from leaking onto clothing. An example of this type of napkin is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,782. One of the major problems with this type napkin is discomfort caused by sweating due to the fact that a thin plastic layer is impermeable to air and moisture. Various attempts have been made to alleviate the need for this plastic membrane.
One such technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,463, which shows a sanitary napkin having a layer including a plurality of holes therein for dispersing the fluid throughout the cotton absorbent material so that a pool of fluid is not readily formed. Another dispersion technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,827, which shows a waffling layer to provide for such dispersion. The techniques of dispersion have not met with good results in that the use of a plastic layer is still common.